Callate Y Escucha!
by Kathy D. Halen
Summary: Callate y Escucha" supone ser el 'Talk Show' mas visto hasta el momento entre: Oprah Winfrey,The Ellen Degeneres Show, etc Katy Pipsqueak, su anfitriona, cada dia nos ofrece un nuevo menu de famosisimos invitados. Como personajes de libros famosos,etc


_****Hola a todos!! bueno, primero que todo, quisiera aclarar que esta es mi primer fic, asi que porfavor, no sean muy duros conmigo... Segundo, pues tambien es mi primer fic que subo aca, asi que apenas estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas de aqui. Tercero, pido disculpas por el asunto de las tildes... como veran, tngo un compuatador taaan bueno (sarcasticamente**)...asi que espero puedan vivir con ello**_

_****Bueno, no me supe explicar muy bien en el resumen de la historia (muy poco espacio para comunicar tantas ideas).Pues veran, todo se desarrolla en el escenario del supuesto talk show mas novedoso del momento (disculpen, pero no se como se dice talk show en español...) cuyo nombre es 'Callate y Escucha!' (inspirado en otro talk show, supongo que mas tarde algunas personas sabran cual...). Y como todo talk show, esta la excentrica y loca anfitriona, que en este caso, su nombre es Katy Pipsqueak --como podran ver, es un apellido semi- inventado (cortesia de los productos crayola jaja). aqui casi todo el mundo tendra unos nombres bastante peculiares...-- quien dia a dia nos deleitara con apariciones especiales. Asi como un dia puede ser algun personaje de algun famoso libro, un fallecido autor, una estrella de la farandula, etc. **_

_****Pido que porfavor, al final de cada capitulo (en caso de gustarles este fic) , me digan quienes les gustaria que fueran los invitados en el proximo show (pueden ser ustedes mismos, junto con una de estas celebridades)..pero creo que ya sera a partir del segundo capitulo. Ya que como este ha quedado tan largo, tuve que partirlo a la mitad y la continuacion sera en el proximo capitulo. (A proposito...alguien sabe si en alguna entrevista puedo incluir a Lestat de Lioncourt? ya saben... de la serie de Anne Rice)...en fin, si les gusta, dejen reviews. Bueno, ahora, sin mas preambulos... dejenme presentarles al invitado del dia: Edward Cullen....**_

* * *

_-al aire en 5,4,3,2,1..!_

_-En vivo, desde los estudios de la cadena televisiva mas vista de América, les damos la bienvenida al show más sensacional del momento: Cállate y escucha!_

_Con su anfitriona Katy Pipsqueak. Y aquí esta su anfitriona, ¡la señorita Katy Pipsqueak!_

**Entra al escenario una dama de unos 26 años de edad. De piel blanca, alta, un tanto flacuchenta, de ojos negros, cabello (negro también) largo y liso. Con cierta vestimenta extravagante y a su vez excéntrica.**

**Se sienta en una de las dos sillas que están en el escenario, mientras que con sus dos manos y una amplia sonrisa extrovertida, saluda a su audiencia**

**-**Ohh! Basta!, son un publico encantador!... es enserio, basta ya!- **dice, en vista de que nadie se calla** – Genial, espero que ustedes y su familia estén bien.

Porque saben? Uno muchas veces no sabe nada de nada de su familia, y uno ¡tiene que saber!. Porque muchas veces, vas caminando por la calle y te encuentras con un viejo amigo. no un amigo viejo… entienden??? (se ríe sola) bahh, no importa… el caso es que te encuentras con este amigo y te hace la típica pregunta de "Hey!, y como esta tu familia? " y tu contestas "muy bien, gracias" sin saberlo en realidad.

Y si eres como yo, te quedas pensando en ello toda la noche, hasta el punto en que te agobia y no puedes ni dormir. Así que te levantas a las 3 de la mañana, tomas el teléfono, llamas a tu madre, ella contestara y tu dirás " hola mamá, como estas? "

Y ella dirá "pues supongo que después de que la única hija que tengo que dice que se preocupa por mi a pesar de tener otros 20 hijos que me han olvidado también; por la cual me quitaba el pan de la boca para alimentarla; aquella por la que padecí para que pudiera vivir como cualquier otra niña; a la que cambiaba su pañal y por la que deje de tener vida social, me llame…. Supongo que bien, además…. "

Ahí, es cuando cortas la llamada porque temes que te digan que papa cambio su mercedes benz de lujo por una gallina de tres ojos; que tu abuelo ha olvidado donde dejo las pastillas para le memoria, que tu tío esta siendo vigilado por el FBI por tener relaciones dudosas con Geroge W. Bush…

Es cuando decides volver a la cama y dices "Si, ella esta bien…" y duermes placidamente por toda la noche….

Así que si se preguntan porque no duermen bien; si deben ir a un neurólogo; o porque se levantan tan cansados para trabajar… pues aquí les tengo la solución!!: deben llamar a sus familias y verán que dormirán como bebes!

De lo contrario, tendrán que asistir a fastidiosas reuniones familiares, en las que se enteraran de todos los chismes y demás cosas que no sabían.

Créanme, el pasado martes me sucedió.

Supe que el tío Ted murió a causa de una intoxicación con un pescado que le dio tía Shelby; pobre tía Shelby! Se veía que en verdad le quería!

Me entere de que mi primo Carlos se separo de su nueva mujer ( ya van como 5, no? )

Y finalmente, me entere de que mi pequeña sobrinita Suzie SueBic, se casara con un tal chico Edward Cullen!

Si ya se… el chico es todo un asalta cunas!

Así que le he invitado para saber su opinión al respecto.

Así que, damas y caballeros, con ustedes… el chico Cullen!!

**En medio de gritos de chicas al tope de la histeria, entra Edward Cullen al escenario, saludando a la audiencia con su habitual elegancia y con aire despreocupado. Toma asiento en la otra silla vacante. Sutilmente, cruza su pierna derecha y reposa su brazo izquierdo en el espaldar de la silla**

-Que elegante estas- comenta Katy con un cierto tono desconfiado al ver que su invitado luce una elegante y muy fina vestimenta

-Gracias, Katy. Veras…

- Señorita Pipsqueak para ti, jovencito…

-esta bien… señorita…

- aja!! Déjate de juegos Cullen! El hecho de que te robes el corazón de la pequeña Susie, no cambia nada entre tú y yo. Entiendes chico Cullen?

- ¿Perdón?... pero si yo no conozco ninguna Susie. Y mi nombre es Edward Anthony Massen Cullen. Mejor conocido como Edward Cullen.

-Ahh… te pasas de listo conmigo ¿verdad chico Cullen? Pero créeme…eso no pasara. Porque yo se quien, o mejor dicho, que eres en realidad – dijo Katy apuntándole con el dedo índice y mirándole desdeñosamente.

-ahh, si? – dijo Edward tragando saliva y devolviéndole una mirada desafiante

-Si… eres… un vendedor de Tiempos compartidos

- Ehh??

-Bueno, bueno… un vendedor de bienes raíces?

- ahmm…si…creo…a menos que eso involucre no dormir nunca, tener una piel anormalmente brillante y beber sangre. Porque de ser así… definitivamente ¡no lo soy!

-Aja! Y ahora quieres engatusar a la pequeña Susie para que compre lo que vendes, ¿no? A que ese es tu plan malévolo

-Hey! Yo haría de todo menos engatusar a niñas pequeñas…

-Claaaaro, eso dicen todos…

-Bahh!! Vas a tratarme mal o vas a preguntarme cosas que valgan la pena?

- ¿Tratarte mal, chico Cullen? Pero si eres tú quien me trata mal a mí! Por eso ya no eres mas mi M.A.P.S!

- ¿Qué demonios significa M.A.P.S? –dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Mejor Amigo Por Siempre… ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas? Ja! Debí suponer. ¡Todos son iguales! Ya no te volveré a hablar en mi vida Toribio Madisson

- Es Anthony Massen. No se parece en nada a Toribio lo que sea… segundo, si no me preguntaras nada, me puedo largar de aquí?

- Ohh si chico, claro que te largaras. Pero no sin antes enfrentarte a la ira del público – suena una música de terror

- ¡La ira del publico! ¡Oh no!... vamos, ¿Qué tan horrible puede ser?

- Bastante, chico, bastante… Pero esta bien, compruébalo tú. A ver chica- Señala una chica del público- Pregúntale algo a Ruperto Marco

- ¡¡Anthony Massen!!

-Como sea…

**La chica viste una camiseta que dice " Go Twilight!" en letras que aparentan ser sangrientas. En sus pulseras y en la parte de atrás de su camiseta dice "Equipo Edward"**

**Sin caber en si misma de la emoción, hiperventilando y agitada, pregunta: **

Edward, cuando dices que lo harías todo… ¿quieres decir que saldrías conmigo, me harías la manicura, lavarías mi cabello, harías mis deberes y otras cosas…? –dijo ilusionada

-ehh…

- ¡A el! – grito la chica, y una manada de 75 chicas se lanzaron sobre el chico Cullen y le arrastraron fuera del escenario

-¡Nooo! ¡Auxilio! Seguridaaad!- grito el, pero sus intentos fueron en vano

- ¡Eso es chicas, no tengan compasión! Jejej, sabia que se arrepentiría de subestimar la ira del publico ….ahhh- suspira – en fin… como les decía… deben preocuparse por la familia… pero ahora, ¡yo me preocupare por aquellas doughnouts que están solo para los empleados!- sale corriendo

-_Hey Katy!, olvidaste decir que vamos a comerciales!- _dijo un camarógrafo

-Ahh, si! Y eso también!!- Grito Katy que estaba tras bambalinas engulléndose el cargamento de doughnouts que envía dunkin doughnouts semanalmente


End file.
